Unfinished Memories
by Kaidious
Summary: He didn't like it there. So Allen ran, escaped from those four walls he hardly had a chance to leave, and into the forest. Somehow, he met him. The bastard, or maybe not so much. Yullen. AU. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot

**WARNINGS: Possible lots of different writing styles coz i wrote it on too many days; cursing; implications  
**

I had this story for too, too long. Just barely finished it.

Hope you like.

* * *

Allen panted as he ran and ran and ran through the countless trees. He was getting a headache from the mass and mess of tree leaves, and he was bloody hungry since he had not eaten lunch that afternoon.

His right hand gripped onto a tree bark to stop his own pace when he was sure he could not hear any more footsteps. A couple more minutes for double checking, and Allen turned and leant heavily on the wood, grey eyes looking up at the sky amidst the clouding of endless tree leaves. His breath remained heavy for a long period of time, and before he knew it, the world rotated in a blur and blacked out.

…

When he woke up, he saw the sky again.

A panic thought rushed to him that he was caught – oh hell no no no – oh, he would not have still been outside if he had been captured. He narrowed grey eyes, scanning and surveying the surroundings.

All was a dead peace, and Allen realized he had been lying on a grass filled slope of a hill. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he started to scan the surroundings yet again when he felt himself sliding down at an alarming speed. Frantically, he grabbed at the bits of poking leaves of the grasses to stop himself - without any avail. He was still fucking sliding down the hill like a fucking slide. Allen noted the presence of cemented road, and though it was going to hurt, he was relieved.

The white-haired screwed his eyes shut and thumpppppppp_, bhump, thump_ – he dropped on the road, whole body vibrating in pain, rolled a few feet and finally halted. He let loose a small hiss as he tried to get up, furiously rubbing at his side, glad that he had missed hitting his head.

"Are you an idiot?" a deep voice seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Frowning, Allen looked up from trying to determine the location of his injuries and stared straight into cobalt hues. He blinked.

"Who are you?" He asked as he took in the appearance of the other. With dark colored long hair, bangs, and a neat black overall with lines of white patterns at the ends of sleeves – all in all the other looked about his own age. And he was a guy right?

"Che. Name's Yuu." The person spoke, voice deep, and Allen decided it was a guy. And that deep octave was probably just that guy's normal.

He hummed in response, narrowing grey as he considered the threat the other held. Never talk to a stranger, was what was drilled into his head since he was borne. But somehow, despite Yuu's grumpy face with a dangerous looking glare, Allen had a gut feeling he was harmless. Besides, he would bet he would not be able to find another person in that wild other than who he was trying to avoid.

"My name is Allen." The white haired introduced, smiling politely.

But his politeness was met with a glower. And Yuu threw him a leather bag that hit him straight on the head before the white haired caught it. It was heavy.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Allen complained. Sure, they were strangers just a second ago but surely hitting someone with a sack after a glare for no apparent reasons was unnecessary. Deeming his stand valid, he threw back a glare at his new acquaintance.

Cobalt narrowed at him, before turning away and Yuu plopped down onto the road, elbows atop knees.

"You fucking fainted in the forest." Was the not-so-answer-to-his-question the other responded with.

Oh yeah, Allen reckoned to himself as he remembered faintly about the world spinning. So that guy saved him?

"Well, thank you." The white haired said sincerely, though he wondered if the guy even cared. That guy looked absolutely like someone who did not give a damn about anything – conceited, arrogant, grumpy –

"Che."

Now Allen was ticked. What was with that sound? It was not even a fucking word. Oh, to top it off with the guy's vulgarities in his speech. It was okay in the thinking the word, but it is a whole matter to actually say it in Allen's point of view– which was exactly what the dark haired guy was doing.

So he decided to kindly ask, fighting to keep his voice from revealing that he was slightly annoyed. "What is 'che'?"

Cobalt turned to glare at him again before Yuu did it again. "Che. Mind your own business."

Allen's eye ticked. "Well you minded mine." He returned the glare.

A silence stretched between them as the contest began, the eerie quiet of the wild echoing.

Then abruptly both broke the eye contact at the same time.

"Ungrateful asshole." Yuu decided to insult him just as the thought to apologize came up in Allen's head, the guy did saved him after all. So, the thought vanished.

"I thanked you, bastard. What's with all that glaring? Your eyes bornt with a glare?" Allen snorted as he sat down too. Finally realizing he was still holding the leather, he searched for the opening and pried it open.

Fruits.

Allen blinked. Were those for him?

Grey orbs looked to the grumpy guy seated a couple of feet away from him, who had stopped retorting.

"Erm, these…" The white haired trailed off, a hand holding the opening of the sack.

"For eating, what else?" Yuu scoffed.

"You- seriously – what's wrong with you eh?" Allen could not help but raise his voice.

After helping and actually going to the trouble of finding fruits for him, the white haired had absolutely no idea how the guy could still come off as a through and through bastard. Those actions obviously told him as much that no, the guy was not a true jerk. So why the hell was the guy acting like a god damned one? Right from the second he met him.

His question met with no reply once more.

So basically, he sat there on the cement road looking like an idiot for being angry at silence.

So all Allen could do was sigh once more, a little in annoyance, and turned back to the bag in his hands. He fished out an apple and threw it at his new acquaintance without bothering to look.

Surprisingly, the guy named Yuu caught it rather effortlessly and started munching away.

Allen took out a pear and began biting into it. The first bite told him... how hungry he was.

He ate the pear.

He ate three apples.

He ate the whole bunch of bananas.

He ate one chain of grapes.

He was going to eat another apple when the silence between him and Yuu broke.

"Stop eating like that for fuck's sake!" The raven haired growled, irate prominent in his voice.

Allen proceeded to take his bite into the new apple, before he sent an annoyed look at the grumpy person.

"That's just how I eat." The white haired said between his munches. "And I - am - hungry."

Those cobalt eyes rolled. "At this rate, this place wouldn't bear enough food for you to eat for two days baka moyashi."

Allen coughed rather loudly at the insult. He did not know what it meant, but it was obviously an insult with how the other said it. But he did not get a chance to retort because Yuu continued.

"Why the hell are you even here?"

Oh, that was about the most civil tone the raven haired used from since Allen saw him.

Frowning, Allen pondered for his choice of answer. Should he lie? Or should he tell the truth? But if he told the truth, chances are high he would be endangered once more. He was sure the city was posting rewards for finding him by then. And, revealing his status when he was outside of the palace was something he was taught never to do.

"Che. It should be a simple question if you got lost idiot." Yuu decided to state.

Allen's eye twitched - and finishing his apple in a last big swallow, he replied. "I ran out of the palace."

He could feel the air tense a little, and Allen was getting a little anxious at the lack of response. Was this guy called Yuu going to kidnap him and blackmail his father? But the guy would be wrong if he thinks Allen would give in without a good and thorough fight… And Allen could fight well, if he had to.

"Uhuh. " The raven haired only muttered, but he could hear it as the surrounding was just dead silent. Cobalt hues turned on him, making Allen swallow a little.

"And so you are the…?"

Allen furrowed his eyebrows as he stared back at the other. The other really did not look like a bad guy, a bad guy would usually go around acting like a good one… Something Yuu obviously was not doing.

"The prince." The white haired gave in with a sigh. "That place is just _dead_… All coped up between four walls and all everybody does is bow at me."

Grey eyes looked secretly to the side to note how his new acquaintance would react. Really, he was totally prepared for the other to get angry - saying Allen should be lucky that he was a prince, saying how many people would give anything to be in Allen's place, and demanding Allen stop complaining about it when his life was so much better than the rest.

It had always been that response whoever he talked to, in palace or outside when he finally found someone he think he could trust. It was all the same response. Though he was getting tired of it and was prepared for the overly familiar response, Allen could not help the tinge of hope that lighted as he looked at the raven haired who had not yet even react.

Yes it was true, his life was better in terms of conditions of living definitely. But it was not the best life on the earth. Who knew how much he admired those people of his own age running around about the city streets, carefree, laughing happily with friends and teasing each other.

He was the only son of Mana, so naturally his father was protective of him – the reason why he was in the palace most of the time, and the reason why he could not even be alone when he left the palace. It was also the same reason why he never had a friend longer than a day. Because even if Allen don't do the declaration himself, the people that were sent with him would make sure to announce his status to his new friends and everyone would avoid him. And all the dying of hair would have gone to waste.

His heart clenched itself, and Allen tightened his fingers into a fist at the renewed realization he would probably really never ever be able to be like those people of his age on the city streets.

"Yeah that sucks."

Silver eyes widened.

Wait. Did Allen hear what he just heard?

Snapping his head at the raven haired, Allen's mouth dropped unconsciously as his brain reconfirmed he did hear what he heard.

And all Yuu did was look annoyed, before lying back completely.

"W-what?" Allen cursed himself for his stutter. Why was he so surprised! Well, but there are enough valid reasons…

"Che. Don't make me repeat myself."

"But why would you agree with me?" the white haired blurted as he moved closer to where Yuu laid on the cement road casually, hands pillowing his head.

Cobalt eyes locked his, sending a light thrill up his spine.

"Because I fucking do." The raven haired snorted. "Don't need a reason."

For the first time, Allen did not mind the vulgarity. Unable to hold it in any longer, the white haired beamed at Yuu before lying back on the road mimicking the raven haired.

"Wah, that's a pleasant surprise." Allen said, smiling to himself. Then deciding he would push all the doubts that this Yuu was merely acting nice away, the white haired started a rant he had been keeping to himself for ages too long.

"You know I really admire those….."

He could, and would trust Yuu for now.

…

"You sleep here?" Allen wondered aloud, promptly taking in the rocky surroundings.

There was nothing in the cave he was led to, except an enormous pile of straw and a smaller one of burned twigs. It looked a little like he had turned back time and he was in an era of caveman once again.

"No shit." Yuu scoffed beside him. "If you don't like it, that's not my problem."

With that, the other proceeded to that thick straw – and uncharacteristically, plopped down on it. Well, he supposed it not uncommon for someone to drop onto the bed like a log after a long day, but Yuu's impression on him had portrayed otherwise.

Blinking, grey eyes then shifted from the male to the grain colored mass, staring at it for a moment.

"Is there another bed?" Allen finally asked.

He thought he saw a smirk formed on the raven haired's face. A finger was lifted – pointing to the ground.

"Your bed."

Allen eyed the jittery rock of a floor for a moment, before a frown creased his forehead.

"Couldn't you at least have kindly made me another?"

"Che, why the hell should I?" was the response as Yuu flipped so that his back faced him. Allen supposed he wanted to end the matter.

Fine.

With an agility fitting of a ninja, Allen moved and slipped onto the remaining space of the straw bed. He could feel the other stiffen but all Allen did was continuing to push the other to the other half of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yuu growled, settling into an awkward half sitting and half lying position as Allen started to find a comfortable position. He could feel dark murderous glare at his back but he chose to ignore it. It was a test.

"Good night." Allen pretended to close his eyes, corners still glimpsing at the reaction of the other out of amusement and curiosity. Somehow he got a feeling that the grumpy Yuu honestly just had a much more horrible bark than his bite.

Yuu's normally dark orbs turned opaque as the other was infinitely trying to drill a hole into his back. A few seconds passed and Allen continued to fake sleep, purposefully taking in and releasing huge lungful of air. He could hear teeth gritting and then with a deep growl, the other dropped back onto the bed with a force that made the straw shutter.

There was a sigh.

And then it was quiet.

Allen smiled, he was absolutely right.

…

Stretching his left hand stained with blood then, the white haired gazed at his victim – a dead wild boar – and sighed. Sure, Allen loved eating to the point of near insanity, but he never liked seeing the process of making a living creature into his meal. However, he had to admit it was not the first.

Might as well get it over with, Allen thought grudgingly.

Ever since he had somehow escaped into the maze of a forest and met Yuu, they had lived together – so to speak. But despite having slept in a same cave, and occasionally the same bed (since Yuu tend to throw him off the straw to sleep on the ice cold ground when he got a particularly bad mood swing) , the long haired did not even blink when he told him_ that_ the first morning he woke up.

"_You fucking find your own food. I am not going to babysit you." _

Pulling the ivory glove he had strewn aside prior back onto his left arm, he took a mental note to visit the river bed later. Then unpredicted, the nearby leaves rustled, shifted to reveal a slightly taller figure. Allen halted midway in his action, the leathery material covering half of his black arm, and silver eyes stared in near shock into cobalt.

He wasn't expecting…

Holy shit, Yuu couldn't have seen could he?

He finished his action in a fluid move, composed his face and smiled nervously.

"Hello Yuu."

"Che." Yuu grunted, as always. Allen was seriously starting to be immune to irate for the word, he had been hearing so much of it in the last three weeks or so. "You are fucking slow moyashi."

That, was the insult that Yuu decided to kindly bestow to him. It made his eye twitch dramatically, because he had gotten the explanation he wanted from the insulter and totally knew what it implied.

"It's ALLEN!" Allen retorted, out of habit more than anything at that moment because he was still worried that Yuu had seen what he had no intention of explaining.

Then those cobalt orbs narrowed a little at his hand. Allen pursed his lips, frantically pushing back those memories that threatened to flood his mind as he imagined himself being forced to explain. Well, he doubted he could be forced if he truly did not want to, but his lips were usually not that tight around Yuu. Through the weeks, he had developed a sense of companionship with the cobalt eyed, and Yuu was possibly the only one he had met so far that had not seem bothered by the fact that he was a prince. That, was something Allen was beginning to treasure.

If he really wanted to know, Allen would answer it. He just knew that.

But the other just turned his gaze onto him again, before flippantly turning back the way he came with a snort. Allen's face went cramped trying to keep smiling, and then, he lifted the dead boar near his feet and threw it in Yuu's direction.

Despite what he knew, most of the times, he still could not help but dislike the arrogant raven haired.

…

The cave was filled with nothing but smell of sweat and sounds of pants.

"That was…" Allen breezed, a particularly loud breath escaping. "Stupid."

Yuu snorted beside him, also heaving after their slowly-becoming-routine fight as the sun set.

It was metal against metal. Yuu's sword, so precious that the dark haired decided to give it a name – Mugen, Allen recalled – against Allen's left arm. Apparently, the other _had _noticed that something was off with his arm during the boar incident, the left one particularly, and had gone about finding out what exactly was wrong with it in his very great Yuu manner. Allen had to restrain himself from snorting at his own thoughts.

_Metal sloshed the air as he jumped in time, successfully evading another slash of the dark blade in Yuu's hands. Allen opened his mouth to stop the other but did not manage to utter a single word before two more cuts were sent his way._

"_Either you fucking defend yourself, or you die unidentified." Yuu narrowed cobalt, pausing as he did, before resuming his relentless attacks. And Allen had to admit, the other was so deathly accurate in each slice that he was beginning to worry he would be killed sooner or later if he just continue to jump about like some clown._

"_Wa-" Once again, he was cut off by a slash, conveniently chopping off the end of a few strands of flying silver hair that was growing quite long. Now, he was pissed off._

_Gritting his teeth and suppressing a sigh, Allen pushed his feet to stop his circus performance and lifted his left hand for the attack. Metals clashed and annoyed silver orbs found themselves locked with cobalt that seemed to brew with intensity beneath. _

"_I said wait." His voice was firm._

_Yuu opted for silence and a very deliberate narrow at the hand he had lifted. _

"_What the hell is this for?" Allen demanded as the other redrew his sword, although he had a good idea why Yuu did what he did. The tip of the blade hovered before his forehead for a moment before pointing to his still uplifted arm._

"_Talk."_

Allen remembered his answer.

"_No." The white haired nearly stuck out his tongue in a childish fit. _

He had to sigh then, which turned Yuu's gaze onto him he could tell. Truly, the reason why he had not explained before was because of the manner Yuu had tried to force it out of him. He had thought he would just acquiesce to explanation because of the friends-but-friends-not feelings that had stemmed through his stay with Yuu, but obviously he turned out to be more rebellious than he had credited himself for.

And yet, when Yuu had no more tried to pry it out of him since that day, a feeling started to ache inside of him. Aching to just release, share that memory… although it still would not be pleasant. The white haired scowled at the force of it.

Then stealthily, grey shifted from the rocky ceilings he had faced for about two months now to the male lying beside him with Mugen held in one fist. He did not know what he saw there that triggered him to speak. Maybe it was the defined contours of Yuu's perfectly straight nose and chin against the orange hue of a sunset, the angled cheekbones that radiated a sense of pride, or those deep, too deep, sapphire abysses – that he was suddenly staring into. But he was talking before he knew it.

"Yuu. Do you want to know about my left arm?" Allen's words were barely a whisper, but he knew Yuu heard it in the silent environment.

The other did not answer, nor did Allen felt he really had to. The long haired had obviously laid his stand since that first actual fight. He cleared his throat; it was suddenly dry.

"It's a tradition…" The white haired started, metallic hues searching for attention in cobalt that he was still boring into. Somehow, he nearly got distracted by the gleam of the very deep oceans. "…for nobles to have weapons to defend themselves."

"Especially the direct kins of the emperor in power, because they would be the most targeted, obviously…"

Yuu did not respond, except to stroke the hilt of Mugen almost absentmindedly. Allen supposed he found the logics reasonable.

"So Mana – my father I mean, or the emperor… tried to find a weapon which I could be in forte of. Swords, daggers, bow and arrows, even guns that were quite newly created… He made me try them all since I was five. But none of them was my forte, perhaps I was a little fine in swords – big ones, somehow – but I was never truly amazing in them. Mana – I mean my–"

A growl sounded, accompanied by a roll of those dark orbs. "Go on."

Allen snorted himself, before continuing. "Mana was worried. Then, he realized, by accident, I was really good at hand-to-hand. I beat every general down and I was only six, near seven. He had suspected that the generals were giving in to me initially but even after he threatened them with death, I was still winning them."

"Well, things changed when they started to use weapons apparently. My bare, flesh hands could hardly match the tough and sharp metals…" Allen winced as he realized he was so quickly at where he earnestly wished to skip over. But it was the main point to it all…

The white haired sighed, frustration mixed a little with a deep sense of grief he was still trying to push back. He did not notice the other sliding just a thud closer.

Grey met cobalt again, and Allen thought Yuu already knew what was coming. He nearly smiled. But it would not have been a happy one even if he did.

He opened his mouth to continue, only to find his breath hitch as the feelings came crashing onto him. The white haired rattled on before he could regret it.

"It was my eighth birthday. I wanted Mana to celebrate it with me, but he insisted on going on a patrol that could have been anytime at all. Then, as I was sulking somewhere in the gardens, I met some of the scientists in the palace. They said they were going to give me my birthday present, as a surprise, under Mana's orders…" Allen closed his eyes right then, biting his lips so much it would be a miracle if they had not bled. The long forgotten pain was saturating around him, thick and he really did not want to speak anymore.

Yuu did not press him to, keeping the cave as silent as an inhabited location. But the silence did not help; it only made the pressure worse. The white haired felt it cracking, breaking, the pain seeping through the destroyed shields he had built to block out the memory. It was already too late to _not_ continue, he was at the point that he would have to proceed to face it head on or be stuck in the middle which was going to be worse.

But he could hardly be coherent anymore.

"When I woke up, I! I…" Allen's constant breath seemed to threaten to come in gasps then. "My left arm was—"

He was abruptly cut off. Grey eyes widened a fraction, but for a whole different reason than before. Temporarily, he had forgotten about the pain. He found himself in warm arms, before a firm chest, and too long locks pressing against the sides of his face. A rich smell of forest, rain and possibly jasmine in those teas he had used to drink flooded into his nostrils and –

"Shut up moyashi." The voice was hoarse, deeper even than normal deep octave of Yuu.

And he realized what it was that had pushed him to talk about that very hidden memory he never intended to dig out again. It was because he knew Yuu would understand. He did not know how the other would do it, but he just knew Yuu would. Even if the whole world would not understand, he just knew Yuu would.

It was a smell that he never usually noticed simply because he was never that near to Yuu. But at then, he more than welcomed it; it rather calmed him down despite it all. It made him feel like he was not totally alone in that. The white haired took a slow, deep breath.

"My left arm was gone." Allen continued on voicelessly. "T-They removed it, while I was injected with tons of morphine and sleeping drugs. And in their place, they constructed the perfect weapon of an arm." Arms gripping tighter into the stiffened body that was Yuu's, Allen rather forced himself deeper into the comfort of the other.

"The scientists were proud, I could tell." Another breathless sigh. "And I wailed for probably two whole weeks… until I no longer had tears, until Mana came home."

Allen pulled back then, wanting to look into those familiar deep seas. Why, his mind wondered in some part of his brain. "He apologized, but said it was for the best."

As soon as it was over, the white haired could not feel more relieved. He had been brave, telling the one memory he never wanted to touch. Also, it was because Yuu now understood – and it felt all worthed it. He smiled lightly at Yuu, and Yuu glowered back.

Then gently, as if the other hoped Allen would not notice, he felt calloused fingers brushing off some tears he himself did not realized had trickled down during the whole memory.

…

"You are truly an idiot." Yuu muttered as he plant a small flame on the end of a twig onto Allen's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

The hiss that followed was so aggravated, even to Allen himself.

He thought he saw the other's fingers twitched.

A sigh echoed from Yuu while Allen tried to even his breathing that had gone ragged from the pain of his wound. That morning, Allen had wordlessly been in a daze as he was hunting. And all that consequenced was a deep cut from a wild bear he had crossed by accident.

He saw a ripping of cloth by Yuu – it was one of the other's attires he had.

For some reasons, Yuu had quite some sets of clothings for the wild. Apparently, the other had not been as unprepared as he was.

The cloth wrapped around his left shoulder blade neatly, and silver glanced sidewards to catch a very serious pair of midnight. Yet beneath those solemn pools, Allen could sense a hint of rage. It baffled him.

"You should fucking take care of yourself." The words that came next struck him hard.

The other was worried, wasn't he?

"Ah, sorry." The white haired answered slowly, not removing his eyes from the other.

Seemingly realizing his stare, a glare was directed to him by intense cobalt.

Allen quickly pulled his smile on, yet for some reasons he felt a slight heating of his cheeks.

"Che. Don't fucking think there will be a second time."

Of course, Yuu meant him being nice and actually ruining his own clothes to bandage him up. It had made his heart swell when the other had dragged him into the cave demanding he be wrapped up that afternoon, for some reasons.

Yuu looked protective then and now, Allen decided with a warming of his chest. Somehow, he thought that was… adorable…

"I'll be careful…"

As the other tied a firm knot on his left shoulder, Allen found his eyes wandering to the long raven locks flowing like silk onto the grainy colored straw they sat upon. The dim flame from a burning pile of twigs nearby reflected off the smooth strands, creating a glint that Allen caught. The exposed arms due to Yuu wearing a sleeveless shirt right then contrasted deeply with the majestic tresses.

Unable to help himself, an ungloved hand reached forward, and the white haired allowed himself to smooth the beautiful locks in his fingers – without thinking about the consequences.

Allen was thrown off the bed before he could blink, again.

A snarl ripped from Yuu's throat as he settled up into a kneeling position on the mass of straw, glaring indefinitely into him. Yes, Allen remembered Yuu warned him against touching his hair before. But then metallic hues met midnight ones, and suddenly Allen could not think of apologizing or even the pain of his wrapped wound against the cold ground anymore.

Without really thinking, the white haired lunched himself upward to place his lips onto another pair. Yuu froze more than he did.

No, he did not know what he was doing.

…

Allen sighed in comfort as the water flowed seamlessly from his hair roots to his ears, to his healed shoulders and down his chest. The water was warm, thanks to the cool weather that always contrasted with liquid bodies. He closed his metallic eyes for resting, purely savoring the smooth touch the water has on him.

It was following his every line and curve of muscles, stroking him with tenderness…

Warm calloused palms pressed onto his back into a hotter body, and fingers started to edge nearer and nearer to his buds. They touched, sending an electric pulse through him and he gasped, involuntarily tilting his chin upward as he allowed those fingers to explore more of his body. His heart rate was speeding up, breath becoming more erratic as his blood boiled. He wanted more, he wanted so much more. But what did he want? As silver eyes gradually opened, he found himself looking into a familiar pair of cobalt. His heart stopped. What?

Allen jolted, horrified, blinking himself back to the reality before him.

Yes, he was still bathing under a waterfall. Yes, there was nobody else at that moment.

But his body responded otherwise – it was hot, boiling, and suddenly the warm water wasn't a comfort anymore. What – was –

_Crunch._

The sound whirled him to the side, and Yuu stepped casually out of a row of bushes with a frown, clad in the set of kimono he had as an spare attire. That cobalt narrowed at him and for unknown reasons, Allen thought his heart skipped a beat. This was the very person he did not need to see at the moment.

Oh wait, no wait wait, I must be still… The white haired curved his palms to wash his face thoroughly, adding in the effort of slapping his own face that would probably have deepened the frown on Yuu's face. Finally done and convinced he was awake, Allen turned again and expected to see an empty place.

It wasn't.

And Yuu was glaring at him right then.

"Are you fucking done?" Yuu demanded, obviously pissed as dark orbs continued boring into him. The long haired was always complaining Allen took too long, but he had never gotten so near and so irate. He wondered how long he had taken this time.

Yet, despite the slowly darkening aura around one slightly older male – yes he had finally found out Yuu's age was nineteen, three years older than him – Allen had no intentions of getting out at the moment. Not yet, because he was feeling strange.

"No. But I'll be done soon." Allen spoke to the waters, refusing to meet the midnight gaze that he knew he would blush at. He didn't know when it started, but suddenly whenever those dark pools of cobalt locked his grey for a moment too long, he felt his blood heating.

Sound of cloth sliding against skin rippled near him, and silver orbs widened to saucer plates as Allen whirled to face the sound in astonishment, body still half submerged in the water. And he was grateful for that fact, really, because as a well toned body and, and – something – coming into view, the white haired could feel his southern heating and hardening up. He was sure he was about to blush himself to Amazon, turning quickly in time to avoid those boiling dark gaze.

He heard it. Two feet slipping fluidly into the clear water, and then a moment later, splashing as the raven haired strode his way toward the main waterfall – where Allen was very apparently at. The white haired heard a light snort, and as much as embarrassment was overtaking him, he was suddenly furious.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Allen yelled, his back to the older, surprising himself at it. Yuu stopped in his tracks, light splashing noises coming to an abrupt stop. He just knew those deep midnight pools narrowed at him, and he had to go on before he forgot what he wanted to say.

"Y-You… know how I- I feel… a-about you right, Yuu." Allen cursed himself for the stutter. But it was not like he could help himself with the way his body was gaining heat and his brain becoming fuzzy too rapidly. "So why are you doing… this?"

Yes. He remembered.

_They stayed lip-locked like that for a long moment._

_Then realizing what he had just bloody done, Allen jerked himself away with widened silver eyes. He expected to see anger in the opposing midnight hues, but all he found there – strangely- was uncertainty and overwhelming amount of shock. Thanking his unknown luck that he was not going to die yet, Allen slowly retracted from the straw only to be pulled back by a strong arm. He was forced to look into those depths of sapphire and he nearly stopped breathing._

_The grip on his right arm tightened, and those lips quivered a little before Yuu finally broke the silence. "What the fuck?" But the words came out not as menacing as they probably meant to, escaping only as a nearly inaudible breath on Allen's own lips. It was almost as if Yuu was asking him why._

_Allen struggled for an answer, leaving the tension between them silent as he tried to find an answer and not drown in those cobalt pools at the same time. After a while, he realized the answer was in front of him all this time._

"_B-because you are mesmerizing." Allen spoke without thinking, but even that did not seem to suffice. The white haired cleared his throat, the puzzles to his own confusion falling into positions the more determined he was to figure out and admit his own feelings, and he tried again boldly. _

"_Yuu, I like you. That's all."_

Yuu knew, the bastard fucking knew Allen's feelings and there the jerk was – standing not five feet away from him in complete nude as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He should not be doing that after he knew Allen's feelings, should he? It was obvious that having him that near, that naked, made Allen want the older male to touch him… Okay, perhaps he did not tell the bastard that. But it was just – obviously wrong isn't it? U-unless -

Without allowing himself time to think, Allen whipped himself around in all his blushing glory and threw out the words he had turned over in his head so much since that night three weeks ago.

"Yuu, do you like me?"

He heard Yuu's breath hitch, and although initially it looked like the raven haired was about to reply something, the male just gritted his teeth and stopped his words in the end. A deep scowl made itself prominent on Yuu's face and those dark cobalts were suddenly glaring into the innocent waters that had not done anything wrong. Allen thought that he recognized pain in those eyes after nearly half a year spent with the other, but anxious for an answer, his brain barely registered it. Finally, those eyes closed and the words that came out harsh, were not what Allen wanted to hear.

"Shut up and get out."

He would have been glad to get a proper answer, even if the answer is – he did not really want to think about it because it'd rather pierce too many needles into his heart – no. Then at least he knew what to expect, what to –

"I SAID GET OUT!" Yuu hollered again with those eyes still clenched shut, Allen not realizing he had stared in near agony at the older during his own thought processes.

"FINE YOU BASTARD!" Allen spat back angrily, raising his own voice in retort. "Don't give me a reply! Don't say a shit! Just let me not know how you feel and keep hoping! And getting my hopes crushed! That would be the best scenario isn't it!"

With that, the white haired was storming furiously through the water, ignoring the fact that he was passing the glorious man by the shoulder until he reached the rocky area where he placed his folded attire.

"Oi…" the words were suddenly barely a whisper from the other man, now at almost twenty feet away from where Allen was. But he did not want to listen anymore. In the end, it was all one-sided wasn't it?

"I'm getting out, NOW." Allen managed to enunciate between clenched teeth.

…

The ground flew under his feet.

"Allen-sama!" A voice called.

"Allen-sama!" Another voice, deeper, echoed through.

"Stop running!" One more voice reached his ears.

Allen had to swallow thickly to keep himself focused on his run, bolting as quickly as he could from the area of the forest's edge into deeper woods. He was stupid. He was so damn stupid.

Swinging tree branches marred his sight of the path, knifed little cuts into his cheeks as he dashed brutally through the mass without another thought. A protruding root here and there tripped him a little, but he wasn't stopping. Light senses of pain due to scratches went unnoticed to him – there was only one destination in his head: the cave, theirs.

He had to blink more often to remove the tears that were starting to accumulate in the sockets; the world was fogging, turning just a little more unstable and blurred. Please, he nearly begged out loud. Seriously, how stupid can he be? Maybe Yuu was right about him being an idiot all along. He _was_ a moron.

How could he even have thought of that, after all this while?

The first tears trickled down his cheek, and he had to suppress a sob that was too tempting. But he couldn't, he couldn't sob and make his location the more apparent, as much as he wanted right then.

Yuu…

_It had been one long week since the waterfall._

_They hadn't talked. They hadn't squeezed themselves onto one large mass of straw (more like Allen didn't force himself on it). And most significantly, they hadn't fought._

_Allen had to admit he had been trying to avoid the other, trying not to glance Yuu's way whenever he was within fifty feet- and he was a little successful due to his stubbornness. Yet, as it always says, it takes two hands to clap. Yuu hadn't particularly tried to provoke him- at all. Not one word of that hated 'moyashi'; not one annoying sound of 'che'; not one complain about how idiotic Allen was. All the raven haired did all day long, for when Allen actually defied himself to look at the other, was looked absorbed in his own thoughts – and never saying them aloud. _

_It defied universe._

_And for a first, he felt sick of the seemingly never ending woods._

_When they were still _effectively communicating_, the forest looked at least pleasant. It was definitely not the best environment in comparison to his previous ways, obviously, but it was still homely, survivable, at minimum. Yet in the forced quiet of a long hundred over hours, in the constant internal fight between wanting to lash out and wanting to persist on with his self deemed 'fight', in the edge where he so badly wanted to get closer to Yuu but could not allow himself to – Allen disliked the place to a point where it no longer looked like an option._

_And he thought of one thing to get away from that too emotionally complicated place: he could always go back to the palace, couldn't he?_

He could almost see himself in the eyes of the soldiers scouring the edge of the forest who had spotted him just at the wrong moment: wide eyed, eyes suddenly brimming with regrets of having come up with such thoughts, fearful even though they would not harm him, and suddenly – escaping.

He had been in such daze and conflict for that week that he hadn't seen the obvious flaw in his ingenious plan – if he left that place, it would be the same as leaving Yuu. Forever.

Allen couldn't bear that.

Allen hadn't realized that.

Since when were his feelings so intense?

He was in too deep already.

The constant conflict was horrible, yet just as he was about to be able to get out of that predicament to get into another one, he found out that the former was actually better than the latter. At least Yuu was where he could see him… Life always works that way huh?

He could see it, the clearing before the cave was near. Spurting himself, Allen darted forward, almost flinging himself right into the back of a raven haired male, long hair tied up in a too high ponytail that day.

"Yuu!" Allen cried.

Midnight hues that turned on him were narrowed, which he could now read as confusion and wary. That was to be expected though; he had not spoken a word to the other for a week.

Though faintly, the white haired could hear it. The numerous, almost thunderous as foreboding as they came, sound of rushed footsteps through the woods, upon many crushed fallen leaves and twigs. His blood was icing, and in a moment, tears flooded out of his eyes.

"O-Oi!" Yuu called, and Allen could see those dark sapphires widening at him in shock. But as much as he finally got to hear the voice he had missed so much through just one week, the salt water would not stop. In fact, it got harder as silver locked with almost worried cobalt and unable to hold it any longer, Allen let out a soft whimper.

"Shit." The raven haired was muttering. Then, before he knew it, fingers were on his cheek, trying to brush away flowing droplets despite their constancy. Allen had to blink twice to focus once more on the other's face. "What in the world happened?"

The words nearly got stuck in his throat. "I am sorry… I-I was being stupid! "

The other man frowned. "You're always stupid. So what the fuck happened?"

Allen had to grit his teeth despite it all, attempting a glare at the taller male even though he realized he would just look more ridiculous with how tears were still running streams on his face. Trust Yuu to just have to get some insults and vulgarity out of his mouth…

"I-I thought of leaving… going back…" Allen's voice was tiny, eyes downcast. How was he supposed to tell him that? At his words, the raven haired stiffened he could tell, those fingers still on his cheeks becoming more rigid as the other tried to hold any expression in. A renewed torrent flooded out. "So I went to the forest edge… A-and I met-" He had to breathe. "Sorry! Really sorry! "

"Then why did you come back?" The soft words struck him hard; salt on wound, and frightened silver looked up into narrowed cobalt. It was one thing that he realized he did not want to leave the other, yet it was another if the other _wanted_ him to leave. In just one week, could Yuu really have grown to hate him that much?

"I-I-" His thoughts were suddenly incoherent and unlinked. What was he supposed to say if Yuu did not want him to stay? But did the other have to be so damn… cutting in his words? A flare of fury surged through him and Allen had to clench his teeth together with might to keep another torrent from emerging.

"Well, I realized I didn't want to leave you obviously!"

"But I told you I'm leaving soon too." The other man scowled, then paused. "Oh right I didn't actually tell you."

Allen's breath was hitching as he stared wordlessly at the taller male.

Yuu was leaving? Why?

"Do I get to go with you?" He spoke, without much thought, without much energy. His mind was in a whirl pool. He could hear the loud footsteps drawing nearer but it no longer mattered. If Yuu wasn't in the woods, what was the point of staying there? But if Yuu wanted to leave with him… they had to run right away. He suddenly got urgent. "Are we leaving together?"

That somehow stumped the other, and midnight stared back at him voicelessly.

Allen almost knew what the other had been debating silently throughout the week.

The footsteps had grown too loud, and Allen could not listen to any vague answer the other seemed to want to give as he whirled to face a whole line of soldiers clad in a too familiar suit. The men were panting, as they locked their sight on Allen with unhidden delight in their eyes.

"Allen-sama! We finally found you!"

He had to remember to breathe, yet he found himself backtracking subconsciously, away from those soldiers and toward Yuu who was at his back. He did not want to go back, if he had a choice. He'd rather follow the raven haired to wherever the hell the other intended to go.

At his step, everyone seemed to finally notice another figure was standing behind him. The soldiers' eyes gained wariness instantly as they looked at the taller man.

"Who are you?" The tallest man in the line stepped out, who Allen recognized as General Tee instantly, directing his question at Yuu.

"None of your fucking business." Yuu retorted.

At that, the black haired general seemed to turn just a little angered, hands going to the hilt of the sword strapped to his side. Allen suppressed a sigh and waved a hand to intersect their mutual glaring. The man opposite him turned to him.

"He's my friend, Yuu." Allen said quickly. "But in any case, I don't intend to go back yet."

Allen silently crossed his fingers

The general stared at him for a moment. "You don't understand what you're saying Allen-sama."

His eyebrow twitched as he tried not to glare at the other.

"I ob-" "Che. You fucking think you are him?" Yuu scoffed from behind him, cutting him off.

Allen had to swallow to keep talking. The two were glaring again.

"He's right. You aren't me. I know what I'm saying. I don't want to return." The white haired tried a different way, putting a sense of authority in his speech.

The general was suddenly put off for words, seemingly thrown into a bout of hesitation. Allen started to clench his fist, hoping dearly the man would let him go. General Tee was always the one of the nicest generals he had met; Allen hoped he would display his niceness right then. Then suddenly, he felt a sense of warmth on the back of his fist that miraculously calmed him down. He had to keep from smiling; it was not time for it.

"… Even if His Majesty is sick?" The general finally voiced, a tinge of disappointment lacing the octave.

The words froze him.

"What happened to Mana?" Allen cried the moment his brain started to function, involuntarily moving a step forward, silver eyes panicked. He would not leave Yuu for any reasons… but this was no longer a reason but an obligation. Despite that from eight years ago, Mana was his father, one who doted and protected on him so much. And as Mana said, in the end it had been for his good…

"He's sick. And he has been for three days now." The man clad in the uniform said slowly. "You have to return Allen-sama."

Allen swallowed thickly as he stared numbly at the general for a long moment. He did not know what to think right then. Go back? He didn't really want to. Or maybe he did, after all. But not so much as he wanted to stay… No, but he do want to. Or maybe that's just because he was _supposed_ to. He needs to go. Don't he? But Yuu…

He bit his teeth together.

Did life have to be that cruel?

"Allen-sama." The general repeated, his every intention lacing the sound.

The white haired flinched, and then finally, reluctantly, nodded, just a very slight jerking of his head up and down. Nobody would have noticed his pained silver hues; they were all of a sudden staring at the grass beneath his feet like it was the entire world.

The general nodded firmly in acknowledgement, signaling to the other troops to approach the prince.

Yuu was silent behind him, and Allen did not want to face him.

Yet as the footsteps drew so close that the surrounding soldiers could reach out and touch him, Allen had to stop them. He had to face him; it was now or never wasn't it?

"W-Wait." Allen commanded, voice thick, as he turned quickly to meet cobalt before he could hesitate another moment. The sound around him stopped, many curious eyes eyeing his back.

"Yuu."

The taller male had an undefined expression, seemingly void of anything and everything. There was not a frown or a curl of his lips, yet as silver looked into dark sapphire, Allen knew Yuu did not feel _nothing_.

"Che. What, moyashi." Yuu responded curtly, eyes narrowing into slits. "Just fucking go."

Damn the bastard.

"Yes I _fucking_ will." Allen growled. "But will you just _fucking_ answer me one last question before I go?"

It had to be the first time he cursed out loud; but the last one too.

He tried not to flinch as he felt his own heart seemingly wrenched itself into a thick knot. How was he supposed to get this over with?

The raven haired frowned at him for a long moment, and as if realizing what he was about to ask, those cobalt hues turned quickly away to the side; those face muscles composing themselves into a perfect nonchalant charade.

"No." The male replied, short and bitter.

"Yes you will!" The white haired nearly screeched. When was it already? He was not going to answer? No way in hell.

"Do you like me Yuu?!"

The words came out nearly as a scream, and Allen noticed the man twitched. He did not notice the several soldiers behind him who started to look as if their eyes were about to pop out, jaws about to drop off.

"Moyashi." Yuu said as if in warning. But that wasn't what the younger wanted to hear.

"Stop moyashi this moyashi that! I have a name!" Allen was furious, yet he found his tears filling his eyes and streaming down his cheeks once more. Yuu saw that, and for a brief second, he thought he saw an intention of the other to reach over to him like earlier and he dearly hoped that. Because that would at least say _something_. But no, of course the jerk would not give him a reply.

The woods were silent, except for the croaking of unnamed insects. The sun was starting to set, orange mixed with previous yellow tinge engulfing the surroundings, as if wanting to burn the plants alive.

It was a familiar setting, the same one probably a half a year ago, just after Allen had finished his pent up rant.

Yet was this the last they were going to meet…?

"Please." Allen muttered, dejected, all the fury leaving him in a moment and he could not quite recall why he had been angry before.

Yuu gritted his teeth, Allen could hear that, and finally, for the first time, the man said.

"Aren."

He nearly swallowed up his own breath, as silver jerked up into darkened sapphire. The other looked nearly embarrassed, and definitely annoyed.

"You haven't answered my question." Allen spoke lowly, slowly.

The other was clenching his teeth again, those cobalt darkening a shade as they stared at each other.

"Allen-sama we have to get back before it's da-" "I SAID WAIT!" Allen shouted, not in the mood to care about how out of character, how unmannered he was acting. He wanted an answer now.

Say yes, so I can try to bring you back with me.

Yuu opened his mouth, yet with a flash of dilemma in his eyes, smashed his lips together again.

"I just..." Yuu snatched his gaze away, blinked too much. "Aren, I…"

The paused lingered in the middle too long.

He felt hands on his shoulders. But they weren't the ones Allen wanted.

"Allen-sama, we have to go. Now." General Tee said.

He wanted to rebel, to jerk away from those strong hands grabbing his shoulders, to remove those many hands on his arm, pulling him away from the one person he did not want to leave. Yet as he looked at those turned away orbs, that frozen body posture, Allen could not find it in himself to protest.

Droplets flowing rivulet on his face, each landing onto the soil as he trotted backward by leading of a bunch of soldiers he had not seen for so long, Allen stared at the figure of Yuu which was becoming smaller and smaller.

"DAMN BASTARD YOU LIKE ME RIGHT?" Allen perpetually shouted across the clearing between them using what remaining energy he had left.

Say yes, because I don't know when the next time will be.

Darkened sapphire looked back up, and those lips widened a little.

He thought he saw something in those eyes.

Yet no words came out.

Allen tried not to laugh in sarcasm as he soon found the other shut from his sight by tons of tall wheat and bulky trees, as he soon found himself back into a too familiar carriage, as he soon found himself between two large doors that predicted the four walls that were going to preside around him once more.

Yuu's last words rung in his head just as his tears stopped, just as the dark skies started to tinge with brightness, just as he found himself falling into the black darkness that claimed all his thoughts.

"_Aren I…"_

What was your answer, Yuu?

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Five years later

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-da family's daughter. " His personal assistant finished.

Allen had not even been listening. With his left arm laid over his eyes, the white haired laid unmoving on his thick round bed. His right hand went to pulling a blanket near his hips upward, ready to throw it around himself to hide himself from Timcanpy's view.

He did so a moment later.

"You didn't hear a single word." The dark blond stated, a sigh accompanying it.

"If you realize that then you can leave." Allen responded easily.

"Since I realize that I'll repeat it again. I'll keep it short just so you'll get it in your head." Timcanpy growled, and Allen knew him enough to know that the male was starting to frown. He gave a groan in response, nonetheless. He had not an interest in what he knew his assistant was trying to say.

"Your Highness, you have an arrangement with Princess Rosaline of the Eden country." His assistant's voice was sharp, definitely trying to burn the words in Allen's head. "Tomorrow."

Allen flapped open his safe of a blanket and wrenched to a sit. He looked at his assistant in all his seriousness.

"I said it before and I shall say it again. I don't want match making."

"But you are already twenty one." The male said. "You know it's about time you find a partner already. Twenty five is the ideal age for marriage and it isn't far away."

Allen managed to muster a glower into orange hues. "And may I ask how old are _you_?"

Timcanpy paused, obviously not willing to answer. He did not need to, however. Allen knew his assistant's age better than his own. "You are twenty seven, dear. You definitely passed the _ideal age. _Now, are you married already?"

Orange orbs narrowed and then his assistant spoke again. "I'm different. Your Highness is a royal."

As if he had not heard that one before.

Allen gave a deliberate loud sigh, and plopped back down into his lying position.

"I definitely see the difference." He answered in sardonic.

There was a long moment of silence.

"She's a real beauty, Allen." Allen had to sigh. Timcanpy had only ever called him by his name when he was trying to talk to him from a stand point of a friend. So that was what his assistant was trying – trying to convince him by an advice as his only friend.

"You claimed so for every princesses Mana match made for me." The prince pointed out.

"But this time, it's true." The blond defended. "Princess Rosaline's beauty and elegance are well spoken of and widespread. Many hands have been offered to her, and your father had put in a lot of effort simply for this match make."

He thought over it a second. "I don't care."

"I'm sure you'll find her beautiful too." Tim had his eyebrows furrowed, Allen could see from the corner of his eyes. "Really. A true beauty."

"I won't." Allen stated, bored.

Of course he wouldn't. He only had eyes for someone…

Another pause loomed in the room.

Then finally, Tim sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are even straight. Some of the princesses you've met are beautiful and graceful enough to make even kings drool."

The white haired let the words sink in and a small smile of amusement crept up on the edge of his lips.

"I never said I was."

His assistant blinked at him. He glanced at the other from his lied down form.

"Straight."

Tim gasped, those orange eyes widening so much that Allen had to chuckle.

"Allen!"

The said prince only closed his eyes as his laughter died down, waving a hand to interrupt whatever rant his assistant was about to go onto.

"I'm not going and that's it. You can leave now. "

The man hesitated, and then with an almost inaudible sigh, the blond turned to leave.

As his assistant reached the oak wood door, Allen stopped him again.

"Oh, tell father not to arrange anymore matchmaking. It's getting annoying."

Those eyes that turned on him were suddenly intense. "Your Highness. Even if you are not straight, for the sake of the country's stability, you will have to marry a royal – and you should know that."

Allen pursed his lips, and silver snapped open at the ceiling, narrowing. He wanted to stay silent, but Tim seemed intent on getting a reply for the blond remained at the door.

"I know that…" The white haired sighed finally.

Obviously satisfied, his assistant nodded, and with a polite bow, left his washed walls of a room.

Yet as metallic continued to stare into the midnight colored ceiling, he doubted whether he would follow through, as much as he understood the fact. Wrenching his eyes shut, Allen could practically hear the words beside his ears.

"_Aren, I…"_

Yuu…

…

It was late afternoon.

And Allen was hungry.

It was the day for the supposed match make, so the white haired did not actually feel like leaving his safe haven of his room. But as he had skipped lunch to avoid any possible tricks to get him to go for the match make, his stomach was rumbling for a full hour now.

The prince groaned in distaste as he rolled over in his bed. Going hungry was never his favourite. Then he shot up and dashed to his ivory bookshelf at the corner of the room, picking a random story to read.

"Water washed through the-" His stomach growled.

And Allen growled in imitation, sliding down into a pile on the wall. Dramatic tears were on the edge of his eyes, and with a grit of his teeth, Allen decided he had to risk it.

Food was very, very important.

Placing the red covered book on the floor by random, the white haired edged quietly to the door. He waited a beat, listening for any movements beyond the oak wood. There were none, but Allen was still not secured. His stomach voiced out in protest once more.

He sighed, then after readjusting his gold rimmed shirt, he opened the wood, silently slipping out.

As soon as he was in the main corridor, he could smell it.

The delicious smell of fried chicken… And then he could catch the fragrance of his favourite dish mitarashi dango. He proceeded quicker, following the oncoming wafts. There were steamed salmon, spicy beef with sauce, egg omelette, ramen dish, curry coconut rice, hamburger, pie cake…

Drool was definitely leaking from his mouth as he started to dash towards the kitchen.

"Jerry!" He called as he skidded to the hinge of the kitchen door.

"Oh, Allen-sama is here!" His favourite cook answered with enthusiasm, a glint reflecting off the black sunglasses on the pink haired. "You must have it hard for missing lunch!"

Allen nodded furiously, stalking toward the cook who had a wok in his hands. Jerry was preparing black sauce to go together with spaghetti. Silver eyes could not help but water at the sight of so much sumptuous food.

"Oh, Jerry!" The prince cried. "I am going to eat first. Where's the done dishes?"

The cook paused a moment too long.

"They are behind the second door." Jerry gestured with his head. Then, a grin was added to his face. "Eat your favourite last, okay!"

Allen was already half way to the location when he blinked back at the chef. "Why?"

The cook looked sheepish for a moment, and if Allen had been thinking about anything other than food, he would have noticed something was off. But of course, all the prince had in his head right than was the taste of mouthwatering food stuffed in his mouth.

"There's something special in it today." Jerry then winked. "Eat it last dear!"

With a nod and a wide grin, Allen entered the half closed second door from the entrance into a room full of prepared food.

His stomach rumbled again, but it was soon to be satisfied.

…

Silver eyes opened to familiar surroundings.

He was in his usual carriage, and the carriage was moving, fast.

Allen blinked quickly, and then with a shock he realized he had been tied up by thick ropes in his seat. His jaw fell open as he shifted through his memories. His mitarashi dango was spiked!

With a deep groan, the prince shifted angrily in his tied up position, attempting to kick his legs into the side of his carriage. It did not work, but the sound had alerted someone that he awoke.

The small curtain of his transport lifted to reveal none other than his personal assistant. Those orange hues glinted and Allen glowered at him.

"Damn you." There was no backing out of it now. He totally knew where he was headed.

Another growl escaped his throat, and Timcanpy actually dared to speak.

"Sorry this is my duty. It's His Majesty's orders."

Silver snapped away from his assistant to the front angrily. He huffed in an attempt to ignore the other when the blond tried to call him again. Then finally, the thin curtain flopped back in position.

Knowing he had no choice now, Allen quickly pondered over what he would do when he met her.

He would just greet her nicely, get the meal over with, then reject her subtly and politely, throwing in a well rounded apology, then leave without a backward glance. Yes, that will do.

That had been what he had done over a hundred times.

But he had never felt pleasant trying to reject some lady who had dressed up so formally for the occasion. It made him feel bad. And it was all Timcanpy and Jerry's faults.

Then with a sigh, Allen had to remind himself that what they did were all under Mana's orders.

Mana…

He closed his eyes, and could do naught but wait for the time they arrived.

...

Placing his feet on the solid ground, the white haired could not help but throw an annoyed look at his assistant again. The said male bowed low along with other soldiers who carried the transport and Allen tried not to pout.

Then as silver scanned the surroundings, he was taken aback.

"Where is this?" He spoke, confusion evident.

They were on a sandy path, surrounded by tons and tons of trees. From the edge of his sight, Allen could spot a white glint of a large water body.

"There is an open field after we walk a little. It's beside a lake." Tim explained quickly. "Princess Rosaline specially requested that… the venue be _romantic_."

He knew his face was one of horrified as he turned to his assistant. The other was definitely trying too hard not to laugh.

Then with a forced cough, Timcanpy led him away from the crowd and spoke again. "It's not an exception for you, Allen. It seems that she asked that of every prince she met. I think she's trying to test how each person responded without knowing the location. She changed the venue just this afternoon."

Allen tried to recompose his facial muscles. "Test huh…"

Then suddenly, his assistant leaned in. "Usually match makes take place in the palaces, or high classed restaurants where all the food is prepared by specialists."

Silver shot to orange. "You mean I have to…"

"Cook." Tim nodded in finishing.

His mouth was agape. "Are you serious?"

His assistant only nodded more. "And the ingredients were selected by her, I think. You could have practiced cooking just now but you didn't seem intend to do anything by locking yourself in your room."

Allen was at a loss of words.

"What if her partner can't cook?" The white haired asked. His assistant gestured him to wait and as he watched the blond returned to talk to the soldiers handling the carriage, Allen thought about what recipes he knew. As much as he loved to eat, cooking was not quite his forte yet.

A moment later, his assistant was beside him again and they started walking.

He knew they were heading there, the open field, for he could catch a glimpse of a patch of different colored grasses.

"She'll cook then." Tim replied easily. "But that will deduct much point of the party, wouldn't it?"

Allen frowned a little, before silver wandered to orange. "She made herself look some shot…"

His assistant smiled a little. "She _is_ a beauty so it would probably be worthed it. But I wonder if it's really her who planned this all up, though."

He tilted his head in confusion.

But then, what he needed to do was getting clear. He just has to act like he knew not a single thing about cooking. That would be a bad impression on his part wouldn't it? For once, he would not have to be the demeaning one.

He nearly smiled.

Then they reached a row of tall bushes interrupted by some thick wood of trees.

"Allen, the open field is beyond here. What you want to do…" Tim sighed. "Depends on you, right? I know you can cook, although it's not the best."

Allen snorted at his assistant. "I can't cook." He corrected slowly.

He spotted the other rolling his eyes, and then the blond steeped into a bow.

Repressing a sigh, the white haired stepped into the green mess and made his way to the clearing. Brushing by the branches and tall grasses, a shot of familiarity was injected in him and Allen tried to keep the forlornness back. The lady did not deserve a sulking partner for the meal, as much as Allen had no interest for her, however she may look like.

Yet as silver hues looked up forward, his heart nearly stopped.

The last leaves on tangling branches parted to reveal fluttering dark strands. Those long locks lifting in the breeze glinted in the setting sun beyond the lake, and Allen found himself speeding up.

It can't be… could it be?

He was in the clearing at once, and silver quickly searched for those flowing tresses. When he found them, they were no longer floating with the wind, and they were upon someone Allen never knew. They were a female's, and the white haired found himself dropped into dejection as silver met lightened sapphires.

He tried not to show it, swallowing a heartache as he clenched his teeth. Then slowly, he let his eyes take in the picture of the other.

Those tresses were a shade lighter than those he so badly wanted.

Yet for once, he could say his assistant did not lie.

This lady was a beauty.

She had an angulated jaw, perfect complexion, well defined features and definitely gleaming, pretty blue eyes. Her dark straight hair let down, she had her fringe pinned to the back. Clad in a light blue lace dress that revealed her collar bones and slight fingers resting politely before her, she really looked it. A beauty and grace yearned for by even kings.

But Allen felt anything but yearning for the female.

He was still feeling the disappointment plummeting in his stomach, and silver quickly looked away from the opposing hues just in case she could see through him. It would be impolite. But he could barely pull his mask up when he was feeling like that.

"You must be Prince Allen."

As he opened his mouth to reply, he noted a movement behind her. He had seen in a blur just now when he was rushing towards the clearing, that there was nothing but an ivory round table with similarly colored chairs behind her.

Is it the wind?

Allen quickly nodded, noticing his lag. "Yes I am."

Then the figure behind her shifted again, and this time silver caught sight of another slight uplifting of dark locks. They weren't hers now. He could not breathe. His eyes riveted about that new maneuver, as if someone had just stood up. Unconsciously, he found his head angling away from her blockage of face in anxiety.

No way…

His heart beating so fast, his blood pulsing so heavily in his ears, the white haired almost did not hear the lady's next words.

"People call me Rosaline." Silver snapped back reluctantly to light blue hues, manners the only thing rooting him in place instead of wrenching her around to see what was behind her. Or who.

He was not breathing anymore.

She smiled at him, making her look a little more like an innocent angel.

Yes, she was a beauty.

"And Rosaline I am for my English name." She tilted her head in the direction Allen did not want her to and he tried not to scowl. Her sapphire eyes lit. "Real name's Yuuki, Kanda Yuuki. Nice to meet you."

A hand was held out for him to shake, but Allen did not take it.

He was still attempting to look past her, trying so hard that he hardly noticed the held out hands.

Then apparently, his lack of attention got him caught for struggling to turn his head beyond the princess. Yuuki paused with a raise of her eyebrow, before she turned, finally.

Then, the female's voice went into a light sigh, as much as a smile was raised on her face. "Oh."

She stepped aside, her let down locks shifting, and Allen's heart stopped altogether.

You are…

"My brother insisted on coming along with me. Sorry, he's just so protective."

She turned back to Allen, but his gaze never left the angled face, framed by dark locks and bangs, with deep absorbing abysses of dark sapphires. Too familiar… too much…

"My brother, Kanda Yuu."

Yuu?

Kanda Yuu…

His vision blurred.

His throat burned with a torrent of unspoken words.

A hand lifted automatically, stretching toward the man, standing with raven locks free and rising once again with the wind. The other stood situated with stability, an ever familiar sword on the table at the end of his finger tips. It was too much.

Their gazes locked, cobalt narrowing in stark disbelief and longing that only he could read because he knew his Yuu too well.

Allen never thought he would see him again.

The princess was forgotten, and it was Yuu and Yuu only.

His legs stepped forward without control, hands trembling yet reaching for the same figure he had missed so much. Warm liquid flowed from his sockets, but he barely registered it.

Yuu.

Yuu…

"Aren…?" The deep voice sounded foreign after so long, yet it rung so familiar in his chest.

He reached the other, and they stood still face to face.

He did not know what was what anymore.

"YUU!" A burst of tears rushed forward, his voice cracking as he looked into widened deep sapphire. The shade of those eyes had embedded in him after all these years, thanks to the ceiling he had insisted on coloring. He woke up to them every morning, but it felt too different now that he was staring into the real thing.

He missed them so much.

A hand cupped his jaws, and as fingers cleaned his cheeks of salt waters, Allen could feel them quivering, just so very slightly. As if the man was in as much shock as Allen was in…

He heard the other take in a deep breath and Allen could not think anymore.

He hedged his trembling fingers into the back of the taller male's neck, shoving himself forward into a firm chest. He pressed onward for the other's lips, and this time he was not the only one.

Two pairs of lips met in midway and Allen could only feel more tears leaking off his closed eyes.

The words rung like yesterday's.

"_Aren, I…"_

Tell me your reply Yuu.

Just this once.

.

.

.

_But one day_

_I'll see you face to face_

_That will say_

_Things were meant to say_

_It's too late_

_For now but not always_

_We'll meet again and then_

_We'll start from_

_Those_

_Unfinished memories…_

**The End  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

?

* * *

That's that.**  
**

Anyone figured out Kanda's identity beforehand? I laid enough clues...

Okay, and so i realized that some parts of the actual lyrics were not what i heard after i checked them out before i posted- but what i heard is what had inspired this story so - just leave it.

I'm planning a epilogue - what do you think?

Comments for this are welcomed [:


End file.
